Battle of Surrey Street
The Battle of Surrey Street is a battle that happened between the Lower and Upper levels of Surrey Street. Info Date: Sunday Location: Upper Surrey Street Combatants *Upper Surrey Street Kids *Lower Surrey Street Kids *Safety Patrol *Whirley Street Kids *Mingo Kids Outcome *No victory. *Mitchell Pickett became RICH! *Trevor Nix accepted as a member of Lower Surrey Street. *Conflict mildly resolved between soldiers. Background There already existed hostilities between the Lower Surrey Street and Upper Surrey Street kids. Not to mention the fact that the Safety Patrol and Lower Surrey Street kids were constantly harassing each other. Also, the Mingo Kids were extremely anti-Surrey street. Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson built an igloo, but it was attacked by the other Upper kids. They felt upset, and their Dad told them about how when he was a kid, he would build forts and fight against his enemies. This inspires Greg and Rowley, so they decide to build a fort. They design a flag and they make a fort, only for it to be quickly overrun. Greg read about medieval battle strategy and decided he was ready. The snowplow driver abandoned his truck when he was ambushed, and the place remained snowy for a while. Greg and Rowley decided to buy ammunition from Mitchell beforehand, and they came to an empty lot, where lots of kids set up their own forts. A fight broke out, and many clans began fighting each other. Greg and Rowley try to find a fort to take, and they spot an empty one. They enter it and find Baby Gibson inside. The 3 of them then begin to fight against the others, with success. Eventually, Greg and Rowley were overrun and forced to abandon the fort, and someone gets hurt. Ambassadors are sent out to design rules, and they Upper kids find out that the Lower kids have been using their hill while they were preoccupied. The Siege The Upper kids united to form a single clan and prepared to fight the Lower kids. They had the idea to build a wall, to keep out the Lower kids. It was built very securely, and double layered. It was armed to the teeth with snowballs, and the Lower kids would be unable to penetrate it. The Lower kids returned and were in shock at what they saw. The Lower kids attempted to breach it once but were repelled by the Upper kids, who held a defensive position. The Lower kids retreated and returned 10 minutes later with sports gear. The Upper kids released a volley of snowballs, which had little effect on the well-geared Lower kids, who retaliated with Sloppy Specials, showing that both sides were supported by Mitchell. Some kids grabbed ladders, and they attempted to scale the wall with them. Greg's quick thinking allows them to use hot chocolate as a weapon by dumping it on them, but it fails as there was no water added to the mix, so it just annoyed them. Luckily, Speed Bump and Latricia Hooks come with trash cans full of slush, and dump them on the kids attempting to scale the walls, repelling them. The Upper kids couldn't celebrate yet, as the next wave of attack was imminent. Many of the football team members tried ramming the wall, but that didn't work either. The Lower kids were forced to retreat. It seemed like a victory for the Uppers, but the battle was far from over. The Lowers moved onto their next strategy, mind games. The Lower kids started eating, in front of the Uppers. This whittled away at the Uppers' resolve while raising the Lowers' strength. Some Uppers became so desperate they tried to suck the moisture out of the ammunition. The morale of the Uppers was lowered further when they realized the strategy of the Lowers, and when Pervis Gentry deserted. Three hours passed, with nothing happening. The Lowers got out TVs and electricity, further lowering the morale of the defenders. It was getting dark, and many kids thought about deserting. Jacob Hoff said he had to go back for clarinet lessons, and that he would return with snacks. This motivated the Uppers, who spent a large amount of their supply covering him. Jacob Hoff never returned, however, further lowering the defenders' morale. Next, the Lower kids sent ominous paper airplane messages to the Upper kids, reading "SURRENDER NOW AND YOU CAN LEAVE UNHARMED." A kid began running to the base, and it turned out to be Trevor Nix. Nix revealed that he was being held captive, but he escaped. He said that the Lowers were making snowballs by the bucketful, and they were making some out of yellow snow. The Uppers thank him for this exposition, and Nix leads half of the Uppers down for a surprise attack on the Lowers. However, things go wrong. The Uppers attack the Lowers, but find out that there are snowman decoys. Nix had double-crossed them. The Uppers rushed back to the base, only to find the wall destroyed and overrun. The Uppers were defeated, but they saw something which gave them hope. The Safety patrol arrived, and the Uppers thought they would help them, but the Safety patrol girls instead attacked everyone. The Surrey street kids united, and fought the safety patrol, outnumbering them. Unfortunately, things got hectic when many girls started switching sides. Adding to the confusion, the Whirley Street kids arrive, and they make things worse. Now, it's a free-for-all. Suddenly, a terrifying sound broke out. The Mingo kids arrived, and they were angry. They wanted back the belt buckle that Greg had taken, and they joined the fight. At this point, everyone united and turned to face the Mingos. All out war broke out, with Greg and Rowley fleeing. They hid in a hole from the wall, and they feared being frozen. Suddenly, the snowplow driver came back, moving all the snow. At that point, everyone ended the fight and went home. Category:Greg Heffley Category:Events